


白月光

by orphan_account



Series: Vampire AU-Second Storyline [5]
Category: Figure Skating RPF
Genre: Alternate Universe - Vampire, Background Character Death, Gen, Grief/Mourning, Historian!Deniss, Monologue, 中文翻译 | Translation in Chinese
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-14
Updated: 2020-08-14
Packaged: 2021-03-06 00:40:36
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,327
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25904482
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: 在一个晴朗的夜晚，Deniss想和他已逝的恩师说几句话。
Relationships: Stéphane Lambiel & Deniss Vasiljevs
Series: Vampire AU-Second Storyline [5]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1895323
Kudos: 1





	白月光

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Zireael (Tor_Zireael)](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Tor_Zireael/gifts).
  * A translation of [Clair de Lune](https://archiveofourown.org/works/23650885) by [orphan_account](https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account). 



> 英-中翻译练习。我的中文记叙文水平真的一去不复返了，这翻译腔我都有点迷幻orz  
> 翻译自己的文是不是可以叫auto-translation（）

Deniss在Montreux下火车的时候夜色清朗。如今他住在Rochers de Naye的山上，离这美丽的小镇并不太远。天色好时，他能从山上看到湖面和湖上的城堡，而那正是他今晚要去的地方。

他太熟悉这条路了。多年前这个城堡被重建为博物馆的时候，他每周都会从临时政府忙碌的日程里抽出几小时，帮博物馆工作人员修复建筑、辨认文物。说实话，叫它们“文物”还挺奇怪的，毕竟他认识几乎所有的物件，甚至自己还用过其中的一些。在搬到山上后，他偶尔也会在夜里站在花园里，看着山下的城镇与湖面。

Deniss知道博物馆周一不开门，这也正是他选择今天来的原因。在完全融合的社会里，考虑到不同族群的睡眠习性，所有地方都是24小时开门。即使晚上没有什么人会来参观博物馆——大概只有吸血鬼和僵尸们——他也不想在自言自语的时候撞上游客们或被别人看到。

他沿着岸边慢慢走了半个小时，走下台阶来到木质码头前。码头后的山景湖景夺人心魄，经过修缮后这里成为了游客们喜爱的照相点。Deniss慢慢走下去，在码头的最尽头坐下。这儿曾经并没有安全护栏，但在几名游客失足落水后，博物馆最终决定在这里修一条护栏。它并没有那么好看，但安全第一。

“好吧，我想我现在看起来大概挺傻的。”Deniss轻声说，他的声音在轻抚湖岸的水波声中低不可闻，“我问了Carolina，当人类想念离世的亲友时会做些什么？我知道她不是人类，但现在已经没几个出生在20世纪的人类还在世了。而现在的人类……习俗和传统总是会变的，对吧？”

他将下颌放在双膝上，抱膝而坐。“她告诉我，人们会去他们亲友的坟前看看，带点花，坐上一会儿，跟他们说说话……啊，对我们来说，可能更像是跟墓碑说话或是自言自语吧。我还是不知道逝者到底能不能听见什么，但我反正也是为自己而来的。我没带花。虽然我是想过要不要从花园里摘几支玫瑰过来，但我想没什么人会在这里放花……就这样吧。”

“我在写你的传记。”Deniss小声说。他向前方伸出手臂，看着月光落在他掌心：“至少，我在试着写。我从没想到它会这么难写，我以为……我差不多知道一切，不是吗？我以为最开始那部分会更难一点，毕竟前三十年里我不在。但那些记录保存得很好，我还能一点一点摸回去。它变成了最容易写的一卷。”

他停下来，在柔和的微风中陷入沉思。那是段美好的日子，至少看上去是。他写了他身后湖上的城堡，写了花园和绿地，写了夏日郁郁葱葱的森林和冬日白雪皑皑的山峦。

“当我继续下去的时候，它就变难了。”Deniss屈起手指，仿佛想要从空气中抓住些什么。也许是一缕月光，或是夜里清凉的空气。“我卡在了尚佩里之前的那几年。我敢说我记得一切，我见到的 _所有_ 的一切。但我没法把它写下来——我试了手写，试了打字，都不行。我一直都在反复添加和删减内容，一次又一次调换语言顺序让它们明白易懂，就是做不到。或许这听起来很可笑，但我写完一段的那一刻就知道这不行。我清楚这里面缺了东西，清楚读者没法理解我想要表达什么。我不想像之前关于Chris的那本书一样，把我的判断拍在读者的脸上；但我又反复问自己，我的暗示真的足够了吗？我觉得还不够。我是说……我想写出一本通俗易懂且受欢迎的书，我想让更多人读到它。但我不知道人们还喜不喜欢这样的笔法。唔……考虑到他们对我前一本书的反应，也许并不。”

“如果是其它任何一本书，我都不会在意没人读它。但这本书不一样。”Deniss垂下头，把额头抵在膝盖上，“这本书……真的不一样。”

他叹了口气，陷入长久的沉默。之后，一抹微笑现在他唇角：“我得换个话题，不能总说写作。我身边有几个年轻的历史学家。唔，作为一个……我大概不能说‘老师’，因为我甚至不知道我有没有在教他们，毕竟我没受过任何学术训练。也许他们只是在帮忙？但还是好难啊。我需要在我们的工作上引导他们，有时候这些就变得很烦心。”

“有时候我会想起你，想起我们在尚佩里的那段日子。现在的我，是不是和当时的你处在同样的境地下？也许不是吧，我们那时更艰难一点，一切都是未知数。更别说我们那时候在做的事了，我们都不知道自己是不是安全。现在我回来写那段时间，才意识到那时的我们甚至不知道有没有一个‘明天’。但我那时怎么没有意识到？时间改变了我的看法吗？还是……你真的有什么魔法？”Deniss抬头看向远方，看向湖畔山脉深色的轮廓，看向他小屋所在的方位。他的小屋足够宁静，但那不是尚佩里。在他的朋友逐一离世、他偶尔孩子气的恩师也不在世间后，就永远没有任何一个地方会和当年尚佩里的小屋一样了。他每周仍会烤一个蛋糕或甜派，并在家中与他的学生们小聚，但那毕竟不一样。

“好吧，或许我还是要回到写作上来。我以为知子的那本会是最难写的，因为她一直在日本工作，很多资料都是日语的……但并不。”Deniss说，“我去日本住了几年，学了日语。不算特别流利吧，但读资料和日常交流是足够了。那里的人都记得她，我……我很开心。我知道这样说有点奇怪，但她好像……在他们的心中一直活着。那些用崇敬的语气说起她的人，那些铭记着她的贡献的人。这是‘活下去’的另一种方式吗？是另一种永恒吗？啊，考虑到我是个吸血鬼，我或许不该说这个。但我实在不想再去考虑‘吸血鬼该怎么想’了。是谁给‘该怎么想’下了定义？这么多年过去了，我已经开始怀疑这个了。”

月亮渐渐偏西时，Deniss知道离日出不远了。夏日很美，但作为吸血鬼，他并不能在这段时间里在外面呆上很久。他把手心按上胸口，隔着口袋按在装有项链的小包裹上。Maxim在那个傍晚将这个包裹交给他之后，他就再也没有打开过它。首先，理论上他是不能碰十字架的。另外，在他心底，他害怕项链随着时间变得黯淡，害怕圆吊坠中夹的照片会发黄褪色。如果他一直不打开包裹，项链便会在他的记忆中一如从前，与它曾经的主人一样留在最好的年华里。

“我想告诉大家你是个什么样的人，其他人又是什么样的人。但我读的越多、想得越多，反复尝试写作和分析，反而让我的思路更不清楚。”他抬眼看着静静照亮夜空的月亮，“我不知道你是什么样的人。我不知道怎么总结你的一生。没有什么语言是足够的——啊，我说的不是那种一句话的总结。我没法用我的文字来重现你。我没法告诉我的读者你是个什么样的人，如果我还有读者的话。我没法用文字让你复生，永远不能。”Deniss试着站起来，立刻因坐姿不好导致的腿脚麻痹皱了皱眉：“我要在日出前回去……那么，再见吧？”他微笑着说。“啊，我是不是一开始还说了‘我不知道逝者能听到什么’？但是如果你听见了，我希望你过得开心……也许你正跟Chris在一起？如果你们在一起，或许不久后我们会再见。”他将银发向后推去，“不过，我还想要点时间。我想写完它呢。”

年迈的历史学家转身向湖岸走去。在他身后，城堡在月光中静静伫立。

**Author's Note:**

> 写的时候脑子里的BGM其实不是德彪西的Clair de Lune而是白月光，所以一直想试试看翻译这篇…结果（。  
> 把老师比作月光的梗来自古剑二，“我的恩师…就如这高天孤月一般，遥不可及，如冰如霜，却又独自照彻这漫漫寒夜。”当然这个au里的兰老师并不如冰如霜。


End file.
